Not Just a Spectator
by EffyNight
Summary: Revy was never one to let other's have all the fun, the Kira case is her newest pursuit of entertainment. A world renowned psychologist and detective consultant, she's decided to lend her hand to L in the investigation. LxOC, LightxOC (Chapters will get longer and longer)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The New, New Case

There was something incredibly soothing about sitting on a boat in the middle of the Caribbean profiling psychotic murderers, but I couldn't help but scowl at the case file sitting in my lap. Clarisse Lowell, husband killer and schizophrenic. The idea that the British government were even considering of throwing her in prison is ridiculous.

"Sebastian, I need you to call the British Prime Minister and tell him that Mrs. Lowell need to be institutionalized, not convicted and thrown to the dogs." I shook my head in aggravation, having your own mind turn against you is the worst punishment she could possibly receive, and Clarisse Lowell had been living with that grief since the tender age of seventeen.

"Don't get so worked up, you know they'll listen to you." Sebastian was a great help in doing all the trivial tasks I didn't want to do myself, but he doesn't understand my thought process.

"Just do it." Glaring sharply I throw the assortment of papers overboard. I pull my navy and red stripped shirt over my head, leaving me in just my white bathing suit I dive into the warm salty water and allow myself to float. The sky is so clear here as apposed to the usual city lights I was used to. Doing what I do I hardly ever stay in one place for more than a month or so, but I haven't had time to just relax in a long time. My long chestnut hair sways around my head, blinking bright green eyes up at the bright sun I take a deep breath and let my mind go blank...

"Revy! It's time to go, your flight is in an hour." Andrea's voice calls out, yanking me out of peace and shaking me a couple of times to remind me of just how chaotic my life is. The swim back to the boat is tedious, as I hadn't realized just how far I had drifted away. Grabbing Andy's hand I heave myself back onto the deck of my grand father's boat. Grandpa passed away a few months, and along with a hefty sum of money, this beauty is what he left me. I would say I miss him, but he was a total prick. The guy knew his boats though.

_Kira. _The name had been flowing in and out of my head for at least a week. It brought both shivers of excitement and sharp stabs of annoyance. A child with a god complex, that's nothing new, but being able to kill people without even touching them, without even being in the same country, now that was interesting. Japan, I was sure that was where it had started. I also knew that L had announced his participation in the investigation. I had always wanted to meet L, not out of some misplaced admiration or worship, simply to profile him. Well I suppose now is my chance, the Japanese Head of Police had called last night, asking for help. Unsurprisingly enough, they found it increasingly hard to trust an altered voice and an old guy in a hat. I understood L's need for anonymity though; I myself have several people who want to kill me. For me however, this was not such a difficult feat, considering the fact that in the government's eyes, I don't exist. I technically was never given a name, at least, not legally. Revy is what I named myself for friends to call me; it has a much better ring to it than "Oh nameless one".

Watching that recorded televised showdown between L and Kira had been immensely entertaining, I myself was not on anybody's side per-say, however I have every intention of bringing Kira to justice, mostly because I have a very strong feeling that this is going to be a hell of a lot of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning of the Fun

"What is the point of a private plane if they don't wait for you to get there?" I growled shoving some underwear into my suitcase.

"Just hurry up, you promised the Japanese you would be there in time for the next meeting with the ICPO." What I said about Sebastian being helpful, yeah I take it all back, "There, now was that so hard?"

"Shut up, and carry my luggage."

Another thing to know about me is that I pace, not when I'm frustrated or when I need an idea, but when I'm excited.

"Sebastian, this is amazing, he kills them and it doesn't even matter how far away they are or even if there is no outside access to them." My voice sounds almost as thrilled as I feel, not that I condone murder but this is the most phenomenal thing I have heard in a long time. For a few seconds I had actually wondered if I was wrong, if this wasn't a person but an angry God pissing on the wrongdoers of the world. Then I came to my senses and realized just how stupid that sounded, "It seems L has come to the same conclusion I have, that Kira is a student, and a smart one at that."

"What do you think L will look like Miss Revy?" Andrea had been beaten and broken by her husband Leo when I found her on a domestic violence case; she had always been my favourite.

"Probably unattractive and pale, honestly I have no idea. What I do know is that if he was what the rest of the world considered beautiful then he would be more inclined to show his face. Just as brilliance needs recognition, beauty needs an audience. He's most likely pale because I doubt he gets out much."

"Is that why you go out Miss Revy?" the best thing about Andrea is that she knows how to compliment me without it sounding like she's kissing my ass.

"No." In fact that wasn't the reason, even though I have confirmed for a fact that I am very pretty, it has never mattered to me. My mother had always tried to dress me up like her own living breathing Barbie, but even as a kid I wasn't having it. Beauty is just a tool to be used for manipulation and in my particular case, keeping people from believing I am who I am. Let me rephrase that, I have found that people, males in particular, find it hard to believe that a girl who looks like a mix between a fairy and a kewpie doll could possibly be Revy Singer, the psychologist who's not afraid to get her hands dirty to put the bad guys behind bars. This little fact has been very useful to me; it especially helps when I do undercover work. However If I am being honest, I have to say I would rather look intimidating than pretty, it annoys me to no end when the very men who called for my assistance don't take my advice seriously because I am a young girl, nineteen to be exact, even if I look much younger.

"No wonder it took you so long to pack, you didn't need to bring three violins!" Sebastian is really getting on my nerves today.

"Playing the violin helps me think, you know this." My father was the one who taught me to play when I was seven and bored. Along with the piano and my badass neon orange electric guitar, it's the only instrument I know how to play. "I need all three, they all sound different."

"Whatever you say." His voice was sarcastic and grating to my ears, "L is calling you on the laptop."

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Hand it over." Ribbons of excitement tear through me; I open the laptop and wait. Right away seeing the gothic style _L_ he seems to always use.

"Hello Miss Singer, I would first like to thank you for agreeing to help on this investigation." I wrinkle my nose at the altered voice but stay silent, "I have called because I feel the need to warn you, Kira is incredibly dangerous and-"

"I'm not worried." I cut him off because that computer generated voice is like nails on a chalkboard.

"I don't think you understand-"

"I don't think _you_ understand. I'm not worried." I stare intently at the screen. There is a brief pause that sounds like hesitation before the nails start up again.

"Why is that Miss Singer?" even through the computer I can hear the confusion.

"Well, Kira needs a name and a face to kill," I pause and lean in, whispering dramatically, "and I don't have a name."

Another pause, "I see." I laugh and shake my head.

"I'm basically Kira proof, anyway moving on, I see we agree on the student idea." I scowl for moment and glance back at the screen, "It would also seem we agree that Kira is somehow getting inside information from the police, I assume you have already begun investigating all those on the task force along with those closest to them."

"Yes, I have, but I haven't given this information to Chief Yagami yet." I nod at him and can't help but think about how terribly that conversation is going to go.

"FBI?" I ask sharply.

"Yes." His voice once again sounds slightly hesitant, making me smirk.

"Well I suppose I'll see you when I land, goodbye." I close my Macbook before he can respond, "Well that was amusing." I turn to Sebastian smiling.

"You have one scary smile, when it's not a fake that is." He looks slightly disturbed, once again making me laugh cruelly. It was true; I have been told by many that my real smile is slightly psychotic, unintentionally of course. This is the second thing I inherited from my father, along with my big green eyes that seem to enthral so many. I myself don't see the appeal; my eyes have always been cold and seemingly emotionless. Perhaps that is what people like about them, their shiver inducing coldness.


	3. Chapter 3

The First Meetings

It was raining in Japan when we arrived, causing our landing to be bumpy and uncomfortable. I jump to my feet as soon as the door opens, practically skipping outside into the rain. Sebastian and Andrea follow me out carrying all of my stuff. My jeans and burgundy tank top are soaked almost immediately before I feel the comforting leather of my jacket draped over my shoulder. There's a black limo, British make waiting for me, a door being held open.

"Hello Watari, nice to see you again." Smiling as pleasantly as I can manage, I notice his reaction, slight confusion then amusement.

"Nice to meet you Miss Singer." He chuckles, his accent is strangely charming. A small curl of my lips sent his way and I tuck myself into the back seat.

"I'm L." A deep voice turns my head to the left. Odd sitting style, horrible posture, pale, large black eyes sitting atop some impressive dark circles, somehow his appearance doesn't surprise me in the slightest.

"You know sitting like that increases you chances of arthritis exponentially, especially in you back." I nod my head toward his spine to emphasize my point. He cocks his head, looking at me thoughtfully, giving me time to examine him in greater detail His messy black hair intrigues me slightly, as does his near sickly think frame. I snap my gaze back up to meet his, locking in on contact, his black eyes become even more thoughtful. My fake smile makes them narrow suspiciously, so I flash him a real one, watching his eyes widen with amusement.

"Are you done?" I whisper, L nods and turns his head to face front.

"I hope you had a pleasant flight." His deep baritone not even feigning with polite interest, making it seem equally as painful for him to say as it is for me to hear.

"Don't" I murmur tiredly, he turns to me cautiously and his face fills with understanding, we fall back into comfortable silence. After about a half an hour he hand me three notes. My mind sees the message right away, it makes me laugh. L looks at me oddly.

"L, do you know? God's of death love apples." I smirk, "He has a sense of humour. So Kira can control their actions leading up to death, huh? "

"That was my thought, yes." He's still looking at me funny, one raised brow and his expression blanks.

"What is it?" I don't expect an answer, but he surprises me by asking a question of his own.

"How old are you." This raising both of my brows, but I don't let my confusion seep into my answer.

"Nineteen years old, as of three weeks ago." Please don't let L be one of _those._ Surprising me again he simply nods.

"I invited those remaining in the task force to meet, face to face. They should be arriving in about an hour. I'm sure you have no qualms about this." Somehow he manages to make it sound like a question and also a fact.

"None at all. How are you FBI agents doing?" I smirk when he glances at me sharply.

"I'm sure you've heard about the deaths." He looks at me with an unreadable expression.

"I have indeed, the President isn't too happy with you, but then again he is the President of the United States. That's about the best excuse anyone could make for having such a big stick up their ass." This startles a laugh out of him, which once again brings forth a real smile.

Watching "Ryuzaki" eat was proving to be immensely entertaining. His sweet tooth had become apparent as soon as I entered the penthouse he was staying. Sugar everywhere, it made my teeth ache. His unusual crouch makes me laugh out loud and he looks at me like I've grown a second head. Our silent exchange is interrupted by Watari.

"Sir, the task force is here." If I'm not mistaken, there is a tiny flash of nervousness through Ryuzaki's eyes; I snicker at him somewhat cruelly. The door opens and I hear footsteps coming from behind me. L can see them, but my back is to the group. He stands up and rubs his leg with his foot, somehow I find this appealing. There is a gasp and I hold back a laugh.

"Hi, I'm L." I doubt they can hear it, but I note the uncomfortable way the scratches his head. I take this as my cue and stand up; turning around there is another gasp as all eyes fall onto me.

"Hello, my name is Revy, nice to meet you." I nod and twist my lips back into the fake smile. A young man standing behind the Chief blushes, I notice L's brows furrow.

"Hello, I am Chief Soichiro Yagami." His deep voice resonates through the room and I can hear the wheels turning in his head, wondering if we are who we say we are, "This is Kanzo Mogi, Shuichi Aizawa, Hirokazu Ukita, Hideki Ide, and Touta Mastuda."

I cock my head, wondering if he's joking. He did realize that Kira no doubt wanted all of us dead, what if _I _was Kira, and I know L already has his suspicions. L raises his hand into a gun formation.

"Bang, bang, bang." He deadpans.

"What the hell?" Aizawa looks thoroughly spooked.

"Kira needs a name and a face to kill, so we shouldn't be blindly handing out our names." He glances at me, "For the remainder of the investigation, you may call me Ryuzaki."

"What about you Miss Singer, what should we call you?" Chief Yagami asks. I smile and shake my head.

"Revy is fine." The task force looks confused, but I decide not to offer an explanation. Matsuda, the blushing guy raises his hand, like we're in a fucking classroom or something. I cackle wickedly and his expression grows frightened.

"Yes Matsuda?" I ask, my tone condescending to the max.

"Ummmmm, I was just wondering, uh, how old are you?" he sees my annoyed expression and cowers slightly.

"Fifty-three, any more questions?" as dead as my voice sounds, there is the tiniest sliver of irritation. Yagami looks at with a contemplating look, "Oh and I'm not Kira," The Chiefs eyes show his disbelief, "nor am I reading your mind."

"Are you sure?" he mutters.

"Don't worry, even if I could read minds, I don't think I would. It's an invasion of privacy you know?" thoughtfully I rub my cheek, "I know I would be pretty pissed if someone read my mind, so I would be a hypocrite if I read yours, and I hate hypocrites. Speaking of hypocrites, aren't we here to talk about Kira?"

The entire taskforce is fully confused now, for some reason this makes me angry, how are we supposed to catch Kira working with a bunch of idiots? I'll let it slide for now, because I know L and I are going to need the full cooperation of the police. I turn serious all of a sudden, realizing the gravity of the whole situation. I personally had nothing to fear, Kira can't kill me, but he is a murderer. The worst kind of murderer, the kind of murderer who thinks they are killing for some holy cause. Those kinds of killer's never stop, not until someone makes them. L took charge of the meeting right away, the idiots watched him in awe. I have to admit, his deductive reasoning powers are extraordinary, but it's pretty obvious he does understand jack-squat about people.


	4. Chapter 4

The Kira Case

When L gets the call, we all shut up and listen to the one sided conversation.

"Naomi Misora... I see... Thank you Watari." I perk up at that name, I know Naomi, we worked together on a case, and she was extraordinarily talented.

"What's up?" somehow I already know, a sense of dread settles in my stomach. L looks at me and shakes his head.

"Naomi Misora has been declared missing. She was engaged to Raye Pember, one of the FBI agents who were killed." Ryuzaki's voice sounds odd to me, but I can't quite place where the abnormality lies.

"Well I guess anyone would be pretty depressed in her situation..." Matsuda almost sounds like he's asking a question so I ignore him.

"Suicide." Aizawa's bitter mumble draws the line for me. I can't have people thinking about my friend in such a way. Right as L opens his mouth to a speak I interrupt.

"No, I worked with Agent Misora and got to know her quite well, she was strong and a brilliant detective. It would be more likely for her to work that much harder at catching Kira." My voice sounds angry, "Which could only mean that Kira got to her first. She probably knew too much or had some new piece of information that could be useful to us."

"I completely agree, it's as Revy says, perhaps we should be looking for her body to confirm." L's voice, unlike mine, is devoid of emotion, "Let's first start with who Raye Pember was tailing prior to his death."

I glance at the file on my desk and sigh at the inevitable conflict.

"Deputy Director Kitamura, Detective Superintendent Yagami and their families." I wince, waiting for an outburst, but L speaks first.

"At this point I would like to place surveillance cameras and wire taps in _both _households." This doesn't surprise me, but for the rest of the team, L might as well have said that Lindsay Lohan had been elected President.

"Surveillance cameras, Ryuzaki!" even Matsuda seems enraged at the idea, which amuses me greatly.

"I don't see how you can even consider this! If this got out we'd have a civil rights scandal on our hands, we'd all lose our jobs!" Aizawa exclaims, seeming more annoying than actually angry, like everyone else. I glance at Mogi, who facial expression only changed at the mention of the Chief; his composure is impressive, compared to the others, that is.

"You told me you'd be willing to risk your lives for this investigation, but you wouldn't risk you jobs?" L sounds thoroughly annoying, and my amusement level goes up a couple notches, coercing a chuckle from my lips, garnering a few incredulous looks along with an unreadable one from L.

"Ryuzaki, what are the odds that Kira is in one of those households?" Yagami seems to be gritting his teeth, causing L to pause and look up in consideration.

"Maybe 10%... No, it's closer to 5%." I can tell he's lying and shoot him a smirk which he notices and cocks his head. The task force looks at me with question marks floating above their heads. I only nod in agreement, seeing L's confused look is totally worth the tiny fib. Yagami hangs his head in what looks to be defeat.

"I don't have to tell you how offended I am that my family is under suspicion, having said that, let's go ahead with it." The task force looks at the chief in confusion, Matsuda opens his mouth to say something, but I send him a warning glance, effectively shutting him up.

"Out of respect for both families, only Chief Yagami, Revy and I will conduct surveillance of their homes." I nod once again in agreement this time seriously.

"I can set all of them up tomorrow." Watari's voice breaks through the tension, seemingly calming the revved up police men. I look at L only to find him staring at me, his finger in his mouth, when I notice him chewing on it I step forward and take his hand. I gently pull the finger out of his mouth and shake my head.

"That's a bad habit." He simply replies with a surprisingly adorable shocked stare. I turn my back to him and stroll out of the room.

Sitting in the kitchen I stared viciously at a slice of chocolate cake, I am not a diet freak, but I am allergic to chocolate, I don't swell up or anything ridiculous like that, it just kind of makes my stomach hurt. A disturbance of the air flow in the room alerts me to his presence. L sits down in front of me and frowns at me while I glare daggers at the delicious looking cake.

"I suspect that you might be Kira." He breaks me out of my daze and I shrug.

"Yeah, I figured, was it the smile?" I rub my cheek and tilt my head to rest it upon my fist, "Or was it something else, perhaps because I can tell when you're lying? It doesn't really matter, you can suspect me all you want, and nothing will come of it."

"Yes, I understand, I apologize." L watches for a reaction, there is something about her that unnerves him, in a good way.

"You know, I've always wanted to profile the world's greatest detective. You're making it difficult for me." I smile when he chuckles.

"I could say the same to you, Revy Singer." I smirk at the name and grab his finger out of his mouth.

"Just Revy, it's what I named myself a few years back." The corner's of his lips curl up slightly, and can't help but feel proud to have made to great L smile. Watari calls us in, informing is that the cameras have been set and in front of several screens sit three chairs, I sit in the to the right, next to L and sit silently, waiting for something to happen.

It takes nearly an hour of feeling suicidal before we hear the door creak open. An incredibly handsome young man steps in and calls out.

"I'm home!" he's wearing a school uniform, his golden almost amber eyes are too sharp for a teenager, they remind me of my own, this disturbs me. He has odd coloring for someone of Asian descent, but it suits him. He walks up the stairs gracefully and I see him pause at his door. The way he tenses, then quickly relaxes makes my eyes narrow. He flops onto his bed with a perfect imitation of exhaustion. My eyes return to normal size, but I begin to pick him apart in my head. He gets up and grabs his coat gliding confidently out of the house. Already I know he's smart, the title of top student in all of Japan in no easy feat, and I know he's hiding something. I also know there is an atrociously ugly Shinigami following him around with a slightly crazed grin on his face.

How do I know this? I have no idea; I've always been able to see things I'm probably not supposed to. For a while my parents thought I was certifiable, turns out I'm just a freak, oh well. It has helped out on several occasions, like right now being an example. I now knew for certain that Light Yagami was in fact the mass murderer nicknamed Kira. I didn't say anything though. I want to see how this plays out. I think it will be fun to see who wins without any intervention on my part, more than a spectator, but not quite a player, I'll just watch from above.

Watching Light look at porn makes me laugh out loud, almost doubling over in my seat, he looks so uninterested in it. It's obviously a cover for why he had that piece of paper in his door. I can tell L's not buying it either. As awkward as it would be, if Light really wanted to sell it, he should probably masturbate, but I can tell he's much too prideful for that. I miss something L says but Yagami's offended voice brings me into the conversation.

"That is my son you are talking about!" he sounds indignant. Before he can further scold Ryuzaki, I decide to step in.

"I agree, he barely even seems to be paying attention to it, I would understand if it was making him hot, but he doesn't seem to be getting off on it at all." I finish and realize that's probably a little too blunt for where I am right now; the Japanese have always been a bunch of prudes. L is looking at me with wide eyes and the Chief is flushing furiously. I simply shrug and turn my attentions back to the screens.

"Are you honestly saying you suspect him?" I can't tell if he's talking to me or L so I stay silent.

"We do suspect him, that's why we put surveillance cameras in your house as well as the Deputy Director's." I scoff at the "we" and he smirks slightly at me. However he is wrong, I don't suspect I know. I am dying to profile him. He and L are two of the most interesting subjects I've had since the L.A BB murder case. Total opposites yet so similar, I'm makes me want to jump up and down in excitement, but I restrain myself. Knowing that soon I'll be able to observe them _together _is such a dizzying prospect I can barely stand it. Now let me make this clear, I am not some sort of sadist, despite what Sebastian says, but I do love watching interesting people. Really watching anyone is enjoyable to me, everyone has a story, and their stories are filled with secrets that I can't help but want to uncover. I want to know L's true name, not to kill him, but to know that I know a secret no one else does, that's the greatest high I can get. I can tell he's already attracted to me, even though he hasn't realized it yet, I plan to use this fact to my advantage. We watch Light and his family eat dinner, I watch as the suspicion in L's eyes grow until it reaches a certainty that surprises even me. Light is clever, that much is obvious, how clever is yet to be determined. Is Light clever enough to win the upcoming war?


End file.
